Errand
by Kagomemistress
Summary: Yuki goes on another usual errand to his brother's costume shop. Oneshot. Yaoi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Errand

One day Yuki went on an errand to Ayame's costume shop. He was suppose to pick up a maid costume for Tohru that Ayame had made for her to give as a gift.

This wasn't the first time Yuki had been to Ayame's shop and this probably wouldn't be the last time either. Yuki was continuously making trips back and forth from Shigure's place to the shop. There would always be something he needed to pick up or bring to his brother. He had lost count of the number of times he had gone there.

The walk to Ayame's shop was a nice one. The temperature was just right, with just a slight breeze. It was in a sense, perfect.

Ayame's place always put Yuki into a trance. It was really a magnificent place, full of all sorts of costumes for foreplay.

Yes, that's right, I said foreplay. Ayame was a master of such things; at least that's what was heard from the time of the trio days.

Yuki always came to Ayame not just to play "delivery boy", but also to have his brother show him the way of foreplay.

"Ah, Yuki, so you have managed to come back into my presence again."

"Yes I have, Ayame. I have been waiting long enough for my next lesson master."

"Very well Yuki. Why don't you put on this corset, these knee-high boots, and these lace panties. They'll do you good." Ayame smirked.

Yuki went into one of the backrooms of the shop to change. He stripped off his own clothing and tightened the corset around his body as tight as he could. He slipped on his lace panties and put on the boots. He looked at himself in the mirror. He thought he looked hot. Man, was Ayame going to love this!

Yuki went back to the other room where his brother was.

"Wow! You look amazing!" exclaimed Ayame. Yuki noticed the Ayame had changed into a very short kimono with no underwear while he was gone.

"Yeah…I could say the same thing myself." Ayame supposedly dropped something and bent down to pick it up. Yuki stared at Ayame's nice round butt…and a lot more than that. Yuki felt like he could just die.

Yuki didn't know what was overcoming him. He felt his feet move over to Ayame…then his hand reach over and grope Ayame's butt!

Ayame stood back up, looking at Yuki and blushing.

"My, my, my, you kinky little boy! Aren't you forgetting something? We have to foreplay first! Now, I am a traveler and I need a place to stay. You are the person who lets me stay the night."

"Ok. Sounds good." said Yuki. Ayame approached Yuki.

"Do you mind if I stay at your place? I am quite weary from my travels and need to rest." asked Ayame.

"No, I don't mind at all. Come right in." Ayame came into another room of the shop that Yuki was in.

"My, what a lovely place…but not as lovely as you." Yuki blushed.

"Oh Thanks. You're very handsome yourself."

"You know, since I've been traveling, I haven't had anyone to make love to, and out of all the people I've seen, you're the only one I find myself attracted to." Yuki blushed big time.

"Oh, well, I don't really know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything at all."

Ayame clasped his hand on Yuki's chin, pulling him up into a long enveloping kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouths. Yuki's hands went to the back of Ayame's kimono, rubbing his back, and then moving his hand south to where it stopped. Yuki's hand kept on going, feeling the bare skin of his brother's butt. He started to massage it, making Ayame kiss him more intensely.

Yuki's finger slipped into Ayame's entrance, making him gasp with pleasure.

"You naughty little boy." Ayame said between kisses.

Yuki's hand now moved to the front part of the kimono, untying it and creating a pool at Ayame's feet. Ayame was now completely naked and Yuki could see that he was red and swollen.

Ayame's hands then went to the tie on Yuki's corset. He untied it and pulled it off of Yuki's body. He loved the look of his brother when he was only in lace panties and knee-highs with boots. He looked so sexy and it was turning him on. Yuki untied one shoe while Ayame untied the other. Ayame pulled Yuki's knee-highs off with his teeth. Now the only thing that was left was Yuki's lace panties.

Ayame laid Yuki down on the giant pillow that was in the room. Ayame carefully took his fingers and gently slipped them under the straps of the panties. He slowly pulled them down Yuki's legs.

Yuki felt a tingly sensation all over his body as he realized that they were both completely naked.

Ayame placed both of his hands on Yuki's thighs and spread them apart, giving him full view of Yuki's penis. Ayame place his knees where his hands were and moved his hands to Yuki's member. He touched his long shaft and stroked it, first really slow, then gradually getting harder. His hands then reached to play with his balls, almost sending Yuki over the edge. He didn't want his brother to stop.

Ayame bent down and put his mouth over Yuki's penis and sucked. Ayame could taste his pre cum in his mouth and it was delicious. Yuki pulled Ayame closer, grabbing his hair in excitement.

Ayame let off on Yuki, making him beg for more.

"I want you to jack off in front of me, releasing on my chest." Ayame laid down on the pillow.

Yuki stood up and started pleasing himself. He started to pump himself slow, teasing his balls too. He got faster, increasing the friction on his penis. He could feel something inside of him build up.

"OOOH AYAME!" A stream of cum squirted out onto Ayame's chest.

"Now lick it all up!" demanded Ayame. Yuki bent down and his tongue traced over Ayame's rock hard body. His tongue trailed all the way to the tip of Ayame's penis and he licked off the pre cum. He started to lick Ayame's penis up and down his shaft, teasing his balls.

"Ok, that enough Yuki. I want you to bend over." Yuki got on all fours on the pillow.

Ayame took his erect member and shoved it into Yuki's anus. Yuki cringed as Ayame pulled his penis in and out of him, going faster and harder each time. Soon Yuki got use to the pain and it actually got quite enjoyable.

"OOH AYAME!" screamed Yuki. Ayame grunted as he felt Yuki's walls closing on his penis.

"OH YUKI!" Ayame felt an orgasm coming on. "Hold on, I'm almost…OOH!" Ayame's seed went into Yuki and they collapsed on the pillow.

"Good night handsome brother." Ayame sighed.

Yes, these were the types of errands Yuki would always go on, and they would always end up with the same results. I'm sure the other Sohmas and Tohru knew what was going on, but they didn't really care. They couldn't be more than happy for Yuki and Ayame and their "little errands".


End file.
